


Mornings

by acciothirteen



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loves mornings like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Thomas loves mornings like these.

Where he would wake up with tangled limbs, Miro still asleep next to him, and then he would gently place a kiss on the older man's forehead and see his eyelids flutter. Thomas would watch his lover with such adoration and love-- truth be told, he still can't believe how lucky he is. Seeing Miro asleep in his bed, sometimes he thinks that his chest would burst out from all the happiness that he feels.

Miro is his, and he is Miro's.

With that in mind, he starts to kiss Miro, starting from his forehead, down to his eyelids and cheeks, to his ears and his nose, and finally ghosting over his lover's lips. "Good morning," Thomas whispers. Miro's awake now, looking at Thomas like he's the most precious thing in the world. "Morning," he replied. Thomas smiles and kiss Miro's lips. The older man kissed him back and they stay like that for a while, unmoving, lazily exploring each other's mouth.

The kiss is slow and sweet, the I-love-yous does not need to be said.

But they say it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work  
> like, ever  
> feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
